Lonely Moon
by guardcutie009
Summary: Bella Leaves Edward 2 weeks after her 18th birthday. She finds she is pregnant and leaves because she is scared of what others will think. Can she live on her own or will Edward find her later on? E/B in the end and throughout.


**A/N I do not own twilight or any of the characters. It will always belong to the brilliant Stephanie Meyers. Enjoy.**

Set during New Moon after the birthday party. Bella decides to leave Edward two weeks after the incident of her 18th birthday.

BPOV

I woke up from Edward's bed alone, dazed and confused as to why I was there. Suddenly it occurred to me why I was here.

_Charlie walked into the room, as I was startled from not hearing him come down the stairs. "You okay Bells?" That seemed to be all he asks of me, as if my face wasn't masking the sickness I was feeling inside. "Yeah dad i'm alright. Just getting a little sick, must be a cold." He seemed to buy it. "Okay well Harry and me are going to go fishing i'll be gone til Monday. You think you'll be okay?" He looked uneasy, as if I couldn't take care of myself. I'm 18, what was the big deal?_

"_Yeah i'll call Alice, see if it is okay to be over there for the next couple of nights." The phone rang, and sure enough an excited voice filled with more emotion than any human could possibly contain, spoke. Of course she saw Charlie saying he would be gone. Edward would be gone too 'Hiking' with Emmet and Jasper. "Bella of course you can stay over, Rose and me are already planning a sleepover. Maybe even shopping, this will be so much fun!" You have to give it to the pixie, she certainly had plenty of energy. "Okay, let me pack. I will be over in a little bit. Bye Alice." I hung up and looked around the small kitchen. Charlie was outside by now packing his belongings into his cruiser._

I looked over at the clock, 3 am. I groaned a little to myself, at least I survived Alice's torture last night. Being a barbie doll for her and Rosalie wasn't exactly on the top of my things I enjoy to do list. I pushed off the covers I was under and placed my feet on the floor, standing up I had to catch myself on the nightstand. I felt a little dizzy and then felt the sickness overcome me. I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. I hadn't really eaten much last night considering, I wasn't feeling well. This cold is worse than I thought, I can't stand the smell when I throw up. Things started running through my head from the night before my birthday. Edward and me went further than we had before, and he didn't stop me this time. It was amazing, how passionately he kissed me before and after we had made love. The next morning he wasn't there though, and I blamed myself. Maybe I wasn't good enough for him, maybe he wasn't satisfied enough by what I had given him. This perfect god, my angel standing next to me. His eyes butterscotch gold, melting whenever I would catch his gaze. His hair just as perfect, bronze copper color that had a beautiful mind of its own. All of it was more than I deserved, but even more, I didn't deserve the love he gave me on top of it all.

The sadness I saw in his eyes the past two weeks breaks my heart every time. I can't help but think he deserves someone more. I'm just a plain brown eyed brown haired girl, nothing special. I was taking my clothes off to get into the shower, standing in front of the mirror unclothed now. As I reached into my back to grab a towel, instead my hand came across a blue box. Suddenly my heart sped, palpitating so hard it felt as if it was going to go through my chest. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until the tears broke through and I exhaled brokenly. It was a blue box of tampons that I hadn't been needing. It has been 1 week since I should have had it. Its impossible.. right? I caught myself looking into the mirror and noticed a small but defined bulge that was firm on my stomach. Slowly I stepped into the shower to relax the tense muscles hoping to keep my mind off of what was happening. It's not possible, even if I was I can't be showing after one week, can I? What would happen if I told Edward? Would he still love me? Would he leave me? I can't do this alone, but I can't tell Charlie. I stepped out of the shower after being in a daze for what seemed like hours. I put clean clothes on and stepped out of the bathroom. I packed up my things and went downstairs. Alice when she saw me had a strange look on her face, confusion, sadness? "Bella is something wrong?" I heard Esme say from the other room. "Of course not Esme." She was like a second mother to me, and she showed the same unquestioningly love that she showed all of her other children. I never deserved it but I was very grateful of her love. "Esme thank you so much for having me over last night. I'm going to go home for the day to get some chores done." Suddenly she walked over to hug me and kissed my forehead. "Alright dear see you later I hope? Make sure you do take care until then?" I looked at her and gratefully smiled. "Of course. Goodbye." I walked out of the house, strangely feeling like a load was taken off of my shoulders. I was trying to decide what I was going to do. I knew what I had to leave if I was pregnant because this is surely not what Edward would have wanted and he deserved someone so much better than me. It would break my heart to make Charlie worry, but I had to. I never wanted to turn out like my mother with a kid in her teenage years, but somehow fate stepped in. I drove back to my house silence so deafening because there was a battle in my head, from what I had to do and what I wanted to do. Pulling up in front of my house, I got out slowly. Opening up the door, everything seemed to fall into place. I knew what I had to do, I had to pack and leave. Leaving a note on the counter I took in the house once more before I left. Charlie wouldn't be back until Sunday night, so I had at least 1 day head start so I got into my truck and drove off.

Driving for 6 hours it hit me, as to where I would be heading. It was already 4 so I knew I had at the very least 3 more hours before I would have to stop. I pulled off to a small town called Grants Pass, in Oregon. It was a beautiful place and was very small. Sleep was what I needed most, feeling so exhausted I bought a room for 3 nights at the hotel in town. The minute I got into the room, I passed out on the bed. It was a small room, with one window, one bed, a coffee table with a bible on top of it, and a small TV mounted to the wall. A generic bathroom with the essentials, somehow I felt very uneasy but I knew there was no other way.


End file.
